


Awfully Kissable

by jpgghowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpgghowell/pseuds/jpgghowell
Summary: Prompt from Phanfic on tumblr:“Prompt: Dan and Phil are lying on Dan's bed just endlessly talking about life when Phil says "you've got an awfully kissable mouth" and Dan just laughs until his lips are on Phil's :)”





	

**Author's Note:**

> the only fluff i've ever written
> 
> ps i can't find the link to the prompt but yeah

On the off chance that Dan and Phil got to relax, they often spent the time laying together in bed. No television, no Internet, and absolutely no phones. It was, by far, the best part of the day if it happened, and both looked forward to it when they knew they had nothing to do. The chance to finally settle down and talk endlessly about anything was precious to them. It had happened less and less as time moved on, and it was cherished.

Usually these moments happened in Phil’s room, as that’s where the two slept, but on this particular evening the two found themselves in Dan’s room, enjoying the monochrome aesthetic the room possessed. Sometimes it was more relaxing than the bright color scheme of Phil’s trinket filled bedroom.

“It’s just insane how we got here, you know? I never thought that we would become this successful and the fact we are seen as role models to so many young, aspiring humans baffles me,” Dan said, a smile set on his face as he laid on his side facing Phil. He had one arm tucked under his head and the other resting on Phil’s waist, softly stroking the skin that had been exposed when the older boy’s graphic tee had ridden up.

Phil nodded, smiling admirably at Dan. “We’ve worked hard for it,” Phil replied.

“We have, haven’t we?” Dan asked, shuffling closer to Phil. He pressed a small kiss on Phil’s nose, grinning fondly at the lovely man in front of him. 

Phil’s face flushed slightly and he grinned even wider at Dan. “Come here,” Phil said, pulling Dan’s waist so the younger boy was splayed directly on top of Phil. He rested his hands under Dan’s shirt and caressed the warm skin, leaving gentle scratches every now and then.

“I just wonder where I’d be without all this, you know? I know I wouldn’t be as happy as I am right now,” Dan muttered. “Because God knows I am so damn happy right now,” he added, his voice so genuine and caring. “I really lucked out with you, Phil. You’re literally my favorite person on this planet.”

“Including Evan Peters?” Phil asked teasingly, rubbing his hands down Dan’s back.

The brunette let out a loud chuckle, the uplifting sound reverberating throughout the room. “Including Evan Peters,” he giggled.

“That’s good to hear. You’re my favorite person as well.”

Dan smiled, flicking his gaze between Phil’s eyes. He brought a hand up and swept a piece of fringe off of Phil’s forehead, pressing a kiss to the skin afterwards. “I love you a lot, by the way.”

“And I love you,” Phil replied, shifting them so their legs were intertwined and Dan had his head on Phil’s chest.

“But Phil, I love you. Like I really, really fucking love you. I don’t think you entirely understand,” he said, the words muted as Dan pressed light pecks to the older’s chest. “Like, I’m pretty sure love isn’t even a strong enough word to express how I feel for you. It just doesn’t seem to get the point across of how much I care about you, but what other word would I use?” Dan mused on. 

Phil grinned widely, pushing Dan’s hair up into a quiff with his right hand. He gave the short locks a soft tug, causing Dan to close his eyes and sigh contentedly. He laid there peacefully for a moment before lifting his head up quickly, staring happily into Phil’s sparkling eyes.

“I’m just- you make me so happy, fuck. And everything we’ve done since the book has actually made my entire fucking life, and I’m almost positive I’d be content doing nothing for the rest of my life because we’ve achieved so much in the past few years,” Dan rambled, bringing his hand up to caress Phil’s cheek. “And you know I’m not usually one to be so sappy and shit, but my life is so good right now, and you’re literally the only reason I’ve had the opportunity to be where I am today.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me, Dan. All of this was just as much of you as it was me,” Phil giggled, massaging Dan’s side under his shirt. Phil chuckled lightly when Dan began to squirm, Phil’s touches tickling his warm skin.

Dan rolled off of Phil, curling back into his side. He placed his full, chapped lips on Phil’s neck, peppering the recently shaven skin with soft kisses. “Just let me be emotional for once without refusing my gratefulness, you ass,” Dan murmured, smiling against Phil's neck.

Phil shrugged, nuzzling Dan’s curly hair with his cheek. “Alright, Dan. I can’t complain about compliments, I suppose.”

“That’s better,” Dan hummed, plopping his head back onto the pillow and smiling at Phil, his dimple sinking into his soft cheek. “I know this is out of character for me, but I really do feel like I don’t appreciate you enough. You absolutely deserve the world, and I won’t stop telling you that until you accept it,” Dan stated. He hesitated for a brief second before a sly smirk made it’s way onto his face. “And you’re hot as hell, which is a great addition. Not to mention your legs, because honestly Phil-” the brunette paused, furrowing his eyebrows when he realized Phil wasn't actually paying attention. “Phil! Jesus fuck, I try and compliment you and tell you how you’re literally the next coming of Jesus and this is how-”

“You’ve got an awfully kissable mouth, Dan Howell,” Phil declared, staring at Dan’s lips. 

A loud, expressive laugh immediately surfaced out of Dan’s chest, and suddenly he was holding his stomach as he practically guffawed. He shook his head in disbelief, staring at Phil in adoration. He continued to chuckle as he sat up on the bed, leaning over Phil and bringing his face closer and closer him. Dan let out one final boisterous giggle before rubbing his nose against the other’s.

“I really fucking love you,” he murmured, pressing his lips on Phil’s. He was still faintly giggling, the large smile on his face preventing the kiss to go anywhere, really, but Dan knew Phil understood.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos, a comment, all of that #neat stuff


End file.
